Megatron vs Doctor Doom
Megatron vs Dr. Doom is a What If? Death Battle. Description Transformers vs. Marvel Comics! Two infamous big bads face off! Which villain's tech is superior? Intro (Invader begins playing) Wiz: Many franchises have their main villains. Some can be big, some can be small, and some can be in between. Boomstick: However, a common depiction for the big bads is for them to have metal armor or be made of metal. Like Megatron, the Slag Maker. Wiz: And Doctor Victor Von Doom, the God Emperor. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Megatron Wiz: On the planet Cybertron, a single miner was given a huge promotion. Boomstick: Now this is a story all about how Megatron's life got switched, turned upside down. (Boomstick waits for Wiz to respond) Wiz: ... Wiz: Anyways, Megatron was turned into a gladiator, who later rose up the ranks, becoming the dictator known as Megatron. Megatron had plans to conquer Cybertron and overthrow the autobots, but was stopped by Optimus. Wiz: Megatron is a heaping foe in terms of power. He can survive absolute zero freezings, something even GODZILLA can't do. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, both Godzilla and Megatron exist in the same universe. Boomstick: Wait, this is real? Next you're going to tell me that Doctor Doom exists in the same universe too! Wiz:...He does. And they are actual enemies. Boomstick:YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTING ME! Wiz: Anyways, Megatron is equal to Optimus Prime in power, who is capable of surviving SATURN-SIZED EXPLOSIONS. Boomstick: Anyways, Megatron has his fusion cannon, which can destroy buildings with ease, can control ANTIMATTER, allowing him to make black holes, and is equal in speed to Star Convoy, who is FASTER THAN LIGHT. Wiz: But that's not all. Megatron has also knocked out Grimlock, a highly durable dinobot, with only one strike. He also resisted D-Void's pull, and essentially beat every single decepticon fused into one being, which would easily overpower him. Boomstick: But that's not all Wiz, that's just G1! In Beast Wars, he destroyed Optimus Prime in one hit. In the movies, he destroys buildings easily without his weapons and survives death numerous times like the badass he is. In Beast Wars... again, he gains control over the entirety of The Nemesis, a gigantic warship. Wiz: As Galvatron, his power increased even further. He EASILY turned Starscream, a highly durable Decepticon to ash with a single hit. He's got enough power to destroy the planets Thrull and Goo. He also gains a laser rifle from this. Boomstick: Along with that, Megatron has genius intellect. He's capable of keeping the autobots on their toes and always being one step ahead, and constantly plans his next attack. Wiz: Along with that, Megatron has a variety of forms. These include a mobile cannon, a very powerful mortar cannon, a tank, a sports car, a jet, a helicopter which gives him dual blades, a bat, and a dragon that can breathe fire and ice. Boomstick: However, Megatron has some more, strange forms. These include a gun... a NERF gun... a two-headed dragon, a t-rex, A HAND, a giant head... and a normal, white dragon. Took them long enough. Wiz: Megatron also has a trick up his sleeve, called Dark Energon. Dark Energon normally rots at cybertronians and everything else that is alive, due to being the blood of Unicron. Megatron, however, found his own way to use it, and gained a way to gain strength from it. Boomstick: So it's pretty much a drug... interesting. Wiz: Lastly, there's his Alternity form, which makes him ten-dimensional, makes him far superior to the official gods and devil of the transformer universe, allows him to destroy multiverses, increases his speed to near insane levels, nets him control of the Hytherions, beasts which eat at timelines, and give him two dual katanas that can be used to cut time and space. Boomstick: Jesus, this guy's overpowered. Well, too bad for the Autobots. Megatron: I am that which is, which was, and what has yet to come! Know that my name is Megatron, when I lay my vengeance upon you! Dr. Doom (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_yflHCweiQ) Wiz: Victor von Doom was the son of Cynthia and Werner von Doom. His mother was a Satanist who sold her soul to Mephisto and Werner got bitten by frost bite, leaving Victor an orphan. Boomstick: Being a gypsy, Victor learned how to use magic and technology, eventually creating a robotic duplicate which would eventually be a Doombot, which is his version of trolling. Then again he's a gyp... Wiz: (Fast) Anyway, Victor went to a university, where he tried to make a machine so he could see his mother. However, things went South as his machine blew up in his face. (Explosion sound effect) Boomstick: Thinking Reed Richards fucked him up, Doom ran away to the mountains and just so happened to meet some other gypsies, who gave him some armor. How the hell did he just happen to find gypsies? Were they like "Yeah, please meet me at a mountain after I blow up a machine"? Wiz: When Victor put on the armor, he decided to call himself "Doctor Doom" and conquer Latveria. At first the people hated him, but eventually grown to love him. Since then, he's tried to conquer the world multiple times, each time failing. Boomstick: Probably because he's a gypsy. Wiz: Moving on, Doom is a very powerful fighter who utilizes both magic and technology, as well as electricity, which allows him to shoot lightning, energy blasts, create force fields, mind control his opponent, and even switch bodies. Boomstick: And that's not even the start! Doom also has the Molecular Expander, which allows him to enlarge any object, even himself. Wiz: Doom's magic has become so obsurd to the point where he can create portals, teleport, use some telekinesis, time travel and even absorb his enemy's energy, like he did to Silver Surfer and Beyonder. Boomstick: If a gypsy gets to become this cool, then I want to be a gypsy! Where do I sign up? Wiz: You can't. Boomstick: Aw. Wiz: Doom's magic has proved very powerful over the years, as he has triumphed over many heroes, including the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, the Avengers, Ghost Rider, Dr. Strange, Blade, Luke Cage and even the Hulk and has tanked a point blank blast from the Infinity Gauntlet. Boomstick: He was also able to lift a building with just his bare hands! Wiz: And that's not all. Doom also has became a god multiple times, and has actually conquered the world multiple times too, though he gave up his power because he was bored. Boomstick: Seriously? What's with people giving up their power for no reason? First Spawn, now Doom! Wiz: Doom also has serious ego problems, often boasting about his superiority, which has often led to his defeat many times. Boomstick: But if Doom could keep his ego in check, he could be unstoppable. Doom: Even gods bow before Doom's might! Death Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcQ853ibg08) begins playing as Doom sits on his throne in Latveria.) Suddenly the sound of a gigantic explosion near him is heard. Numerous hordes of Insecticons, Sweeps, and Vehicons fill the area, bursting through a wall, lead by Megatron. Megatron: I wasn't done with you the last time I met you. This land is mine to conquer, and you will be the one to witness my power! Doctor Doom: Foolish! None are stronger then Doom! Prepare to be destroyed. A gigantic amount of Doombots fill the area. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auVSzXx5RgU begins playing) FIGHT! Megatron fires his fusion cannon at Doctor Doom, who dodges it, but it destroys 10 Doombots. Megatron takes out two dual katanas, and proceeds to rush at Doom. Doom knocks him away, but Megatron turns into his dragon form and freezes his legs. Doom is then hit directly by a fusion cannon from Megatron, knocking him out of his castle, and severely damaging it. Megatron follows in pursuit, only to be met with Doom standing behind him and shocking him. He then proceeds to knock Megatron to the ground, creating a huge crater. Megatron proceeds to get up, then transforms into his mortar cannon form, which hits Doctor Doom, then he flies into the air, transforms into his giant hand form, and knocks Doom to the ground. Doom gets up, then proceeds to surround Megatron with the Crimson Bands of Cytorrak. Megatron has trouble getting out, then gets blasted by Doom's repulsor beams numerous times. Megatron proceeds to break free, only to realize that Doom has teleported behind him, and Doom proceeds to knock him into a mountain. Megatron gets up, then proceeds to take out his two dual katanas. He flies at Doom, then slashes him numerous times. He then proceeds to knock Doom into a large body of water. (The music stops) Megatron: This was a joke. Next time put up an actual fi- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foMy45Ec3eM begins playing) Doom rises from the lake, towering over Megatron. Doom: As you should have learned, nobody defeats Doom! Doom proceeds to punch Megatron high into the air, then sends him straight into the city, leaving a gigantic crater. Megatron gets up, then proceeds to get ready to fight. He takes out some Dark Energon, and rushes at Doom's eye. He goes inside it, then implants some dark energon into it, and leaves the body. Megatron flicks his fingers, summoning the Nemesis. It proceeds to launch a barrage of attacks at Doom, severely hurting him. Doom begins puking Dark Energon, which is slowly killing him. (The music comes to a screeching halt) Doctor Doom: Well then... Looks like I have no choice. Doom proceeds to transform into his God Emperor form, then proceeds to destroy the Nemesis in a single hit. He looks at Megatron, who is simply smirking. Megatron: So... This is your true power? Doctor Doom: Yes, and prepare to be destroyed! Megatron: Hold on first, you want me to show you my strongest form? Doctor Doom: Very well then, but this form will be nothing compared to Doom! Megatron:... Alright. Megatron turns into his Alternity mode. The Hytherions coming to his aid. Megatron: Let the battle begin. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLSR-ykYpiM begins playing) Megatron rushes at Doom, who proceeds to get unexpectedly hit by Megatron. Megatron begins slashing at Doom numerous times with his katanas, cutting both Doom's body, and time and space itself. Doom tries to react by summoning hordes of Doombots, only for them to be easily destroyed. Megatron slowly begins walking towards Doom, then knocks Doom down. Megatron proceeds to rip out Doom's black hole generator, and erases it. Megatron: Oh doctor... Doctor Doom: What? Megatron: You lost, and now... You go straight to the recycling bin. (The music suddenly stops) Megatron impales Doom in the head and stomach with both his katanas, then proceeds to cut him in half with them. A single vehicon rushes to Megatron. Vehicon: What now sir? Megatron: We conquer this land. This will be the start of the Decepticons winning! Yes... K.O.!!! Results Boomstick: WHAT? How did Megatron win? Doom was just as strong as him, if not even stronger! Wiz: Well, you see Boomstick, Doom was underestimating Megatron by a longshot. And the last time they fought, Doom was utterly beaten by Megatron. Along with that, Megatron would easily suck away Doom's black hole generator, which powers his armor. Boomstick: And if that weren't enough, Megatron has MILLIONS OF YEARS OF EXPERIENCE. Oh yeah, he's also fought and beaten eldritch beings far stronger than Doom in the past. Looks like Doctor Doom is Megagone. Wiz: The winner is Megatron. Advantages and Disadvantages Megatron - WINNER *+Stronger *+Faster *+Much more experience *+Better weapons *+Bigger *=In durability *= In Intelligence Dr. Doom - LOSER *= In Intelligence *= In Durability *-Outclassed Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Transformers' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Ceoxal Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Marvel vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Crossovered Death Battles